Card edge connectors tend to introduce a parasitic capacitance into the signals transmitted through such connectors. The parasitic capacitance is often the result of the extra conductive material used to ensure suitable mechanical tolerances. The parasitic capacitances tend to reduce signal integrity through increased insertion loss and return loss. The adverse effects of parasitic capacitance tend to be more pronounced at higher frequencies.